


Beautiful

by chikasriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaRiko Telephone Game, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikasriko/pseuds/chikasriko
Summary: Riko is nervous about her first date with Chika.For the ChikaRiko Telephone game.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and not very good at all but here is my contribution to the ChikaRiko Telephone game.

Riko had never been this nervous before.

Tonight was her first official date with Chika. She had spent the entire day worrying about what to wear and thinking of worst case scenarios. She had gone through several outfits and at least 6 different hairstyles. It got to the point where she called Ruby over to help her out. She knew the younger girl was pretty stylish.

“Which one do you think is better?” Riko held up two different tops. “Or are they both terrible? Do you think Chika will hate them both?” She threw both of them on the floor and returned to her closet. Ruby stood watching her, concerned. She had never seen Riko act like this before.

Ruby carefully walked over and placed her hand onto Riko’s shoulder, stopping her from raiding her closet any further. “I think Chika will think you’re beautiful no matter what you wear.” She smiled big to reassure her. Riko fidgeted with her hands. “I just don’t want to mess this up.” She said softly.

“There’s no way you could!” Ruby beamed. “Just be how you always are and Chika will be happy.” Before Riko had a chance to interject, Ruby quickly scanned the closet and pulled out a top and a skirt. “This will look perfect on you.”

Riko took the clothes from Ruby’s hands and smiled at her. “Thank you, Ruby. You truly are a lifesaver.” She quickly got changed and looked at herself in the mirror. “It looks good….I think.”

“It looks great on you!” Ruby cheered. “Now sit down and let me do your hair.”

\-----

Soon after finishing up, Ruby gave Riko a heartfelt, do your rubesty! and was on her way. It was just about time for Riko to meet up with Chika at the beach. She gave her ponytail a tug and adjusted her skirt just to make sure everything was perfect, and then headed off.

When she got there, it seemed Chika hadn’t arrived yet. She checked her phone and saw that she’d actually arrived early. Riko decided to take a seat in the sand while she waited. 

“I’ll never get tired of this view.” She mumbled to herself. The ocean by her house was truly breathtaking. Not to mention, this is where she first met Chika.

“Riko!”

Riko was startled out of her trance and looked behind her. Chika was waved to her as she began to run over to where Riko was. She immediately pulled Riko into a big hug, which caused her to blush. She thanked god that Chika couldn’t see it.

Chika released the her from the hug and looked at Riko’s outfit. “Woah, check it out!” Chika motioned to Riko’s off white shirt and purple skirt and then motioned to her own outfit. “Hehe, we match!” Chika’s pants matched the color of Riko’s shirt, and the skirt matched her shirt. This time, Riko blushed where Chika could see it. She averted her eyes, which made Chika giggle. 

Chika turned Riko’s head so they were looking eye to eye. They both smiled softly as the admired each other. Soon after, Chika held out her hand and Riko proudly took it. 

“Hey, Riko?”

“Yeah?”

Chika suddenly squeezed her hand tighter. “You look really beautiful.” This immediately shocked Riko, as she was caught off guard. “W-What are you- You’re the one who’s- How can you j-just say things like that without hesitation!” Riko become a stuttering mess and made Chika laugh. 

Chika continued to tease Riko for a little bit, but they eventually calmed down and walked farther along the beach. After some walking, they decided to sit down to look at the view, hand in hand.

Although their eyes were looking out into the ocean, both girls could only keep thinking of each other.


End file.
